bajo el cerezo
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Haruka era un príncipe, Makoto otro, dos mundos diferentes pero el sentir es el mismo, o al menos eso quiso pensar, ¿estaría equivocado al final?


**Hoy me ha dado por drama y cosas así. espero que os guste. Un besazo**

Lo observaba caminar entre los árboles de aquel jardín iluminado por la luna y las estrellas, buscándole, llamándole con la mirada, no pudo evitar reir, mientras se acurrucaba más en el tronco del árbol que le servía de escondite, tapando su boca con las tiernas manos de un niño.

-Te encontre Makoto

-Me encontraste Haru-chan

-Deja el chan-bufó el buscador.

-Si, si

Ellos eran Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana, amigos de la infancia, compañeros de juegos nocturnos, dos niños sin más preocupación que la de jugar, o al menos eso parecía, en reaidad Haruka Nanase era el príncipe de un reino muy próspero, era un niño muy bello, de piel pálida, cabellos negros y ojos azules como el océano o como los brillantes zafiros que adornaban los ojos de las estatuas que conformaban el jardín real, por su parte Makoto Tachibana, no era lo que se dice humano, era un ser de la naturaleza, el príncipe para ser exactos, de cabellos castaños oliva y ojos verdes como las plantas que podía producir si lo deseara y con un par de alas a la espalda que parecían dos pares de ojas translucidas verdes y brillantes, hechas de esmeraldas, ambos tan distintos pero que entre ellos había surgido una amistad que muchos otros habrían catalogado de imposible, principalmente porque los seres de la naturaleza tenían absolutamente prohibido interactual con humanos, pero ahí estaban ellos dos, jugando a las escondidas en el gran patio del príncipe hasta que la luna estuviera más alta y fuera la hora de marcharse a dormir para ambos.

-Mañana vendrá un príncipe del sur-habló Haruka apoyado en el pecho de Makoto que a pesar de ser un ser de la naturaleza era más alto que Haruka cuando estba en su forma humana, ambos cubiertos por las alas del menor de ambos para evitar un poco el frío de la noche.

-¿Un príncipe?

-Mi papa es amigo de su papa, y quieren que yo sea su amigo-suspiró y negó- yo no quiero más amigos, contigo me basta Makoto.

Y Makoto no pudo evitar sonreir, se sabía lo más importante para Haruka, ambos príncipes de mundos distintos, pero amigos, incapaces de estar el uno sin el otro, tal era el caso, que muchas veces Makoto se escapaba por las mañanas para estar en su forma invisibre con Haru, sentado en sus cabellos para que no se sintiera solo, incapaces de mentirse el uno al otro y capaces de comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras, solo con mirarse a los ojos.

-No tienes que ser su amigo si no quieres, nadie te puede obligar. -

se quedaron en silencio mirando la luna, Haruka acariciaba las alas de Makoto con cuidado casi haciéndole cosquillas, disfutando del tiempo juntos haciendo crecer un sentimiento que sobrepasaba la amistad en el pecho de Makoto, estaba por nacer el primer amor de un ser de la naturaleza o hada.

-Makoto...¿tu siempre estarás conmigo?

-Siempre Haru

Al día siguente llegó el príncipe del sur, un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, de exraña dentadura puntiaguda que cuando Makoto lo vió le recordó a las hadas de fuego que habitaban el este, la zona de los volcanes, él era un hada de la tierra, capaz de hacer crecer las plantas y la vida, enemigo por naturaleza de las hadas de fuego, por lo que su primera impresión fue horrible, sobretodo cuando Rin se dedicó a acosar a Haruka tras verle nadar en el estanque para que compitiesen, Rin Matsuoka no le gustaba, pero estaba de suerte, porque a Haruka no parecía agradarle mucho.

Los años pasaron, y ambos niños crecieron, Haruka seguía tomando sus paseos nocturnos en compañía de Makoto, que en su forma humana, a sus diecisiete años ya le había sobrepasado por muchos centimetros y los contínuos entrenamientos obligados por su padre le habían hecho desarrollarse como un chico muy apuesto, al ue si le añadías esa sonrisa que transmitía todo lo bueno del mundo, tenías al príncipe más deseado del reino de las hadas. Por su parte Haruka no había quedado atrás, si bien no había crecido tanto como Makoto, su cuerpo también se había desarrollado, tenía los músculos definidos por la natación y aunque inexpresio, era el príncipe más hermoso y deseado de los cuatro reinos de la alianza, y que tenía muchos pretendientes, más él no estaba interesado en ninguno, o al menos eso parecía.

-Rin, vendra mañana.

-¿otra vez? -Haruka asintió- viene muy de seguido -_demasiado_ -¿va todo bien entre vuestros reinos?

-Si, solo viene porque dice que le gusta estar aquí, es más fresco que su reino

-Ya veo

Y aunque Makoto no decía nada, sabía que el verdadero motivo por el que Rin venía era para estar con Haruka, pasar tiempo con él, reforzando esa amistad que habían logrado, y Makoto odiaba que fuera al palacio de su amigo humano, porque los separaba, cuando Rin estaba no podía pasear con Haruka, no podía estar con él ni hablar, tenía que alejarse y ver desde la copa de un árbol como Rin acaparaba a su humano, al dueño de su corazón de hada y le gustaría replicar a Haruka, más ahora que cuando eran niños, puesto que ahora Haruka, cada vez que el otro príncipe venía, dejaba a Makoto de lado, ya no trataba de escaquearse para poder estar solos hasta que el pelirrojo lo encontrase, ya no le pedía que se hiciera invisible y permaneciera a su lado, quería replicarle que cada vez que Rin estaba, él, que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, se veía relegado a un segundo lugar, pero no podía, porque sabía que Haruka correspondía los sentimientos de Rin, que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que estaba con él y su risa se oía más clara, sabía que tenía que cortar por lo sano, que esos sentimientos de dolor y amor no correspondido acababan por matar a los de su especie, pero no podía alejarse de Haruka, no podía dejarlo solo, era un masoquista y estaba enamorado.

Como predijo, en cuanto Rin llegó, Haruka no pisó los jardines por la noche, a pesar de que Makoto esperaba todas las noches bajo el cerezo que fue testigo de su primer encuentro, cuando una noche de primavera Makoto encontró a Haruka llorando por la muerte de su abuela y le consoló. Ninguna noche faltaba, pero Haruka nunca aparecia, poco a poco Makoto iba perdiendo poder. Pero el golpe final llegó cuando una noche Haruka llegó corriendo al cerezo, con una gran sonrisa y le dijo las palabras más dolorosas que Makoto pudo escuchar nunca.

-Rin pidió mi mano, nos vamos a casar. -y el crak que se escuchó no fue el de un jarron al caerse al suelo por un descuido de una sirvienta, sino el corazón del pobre hada que se había roto del todo.

-Felicidades- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de marcharse para evitar que Haruka lo viera llorar.

Los días pasaron y Makoto no volvió al jardín, a pesar de que sonreía se le notaba el mal estado, sus alas apenas brillaban y bajo sus ojos destacaban unas negras ojeras, seguía trabajando, tratando de olvidar a Haruka, pero le era imposible, amargo era el destino, puesto que sería Haruka quien le diera el golpe final. Una noche en la que Makoto volvió a la tierra escuchó a Haruka y a Rin hablar, la boda estaba próxima y Haruka ya apenas se acordaba de Makoto.

-Me contaron que desde que tu abuela murió siempre venías aquí, y te pasabas las horas en el patio jugando con alguien a quien llamabas Makoto-un pinchazo en el pecho se produjo en Haruka ante la mencion de su amigo.- ¿quien era ese niño?

-Nadie. -respondió Haruka mirando hacia otro lado, extrañaba a Makoto, mucho.

-¿de verdad? ¿no era un niño de los sirvientes?, ¿un amigo de la infancia?

-¡No era nadie!-gritó Haruka poniendose en pie, se sentía traicionado porque Makoto no había vuelto a verle, ¿que no era él quien le había dicho que estarían siempre juntos?-Makoto no existe.

Y Makoto que escuchaba tras un árbol notó como las piernas le fallaban, empezó a toser sangre y suerte tuvo de que su fiel consejero Sousuke Yamazaki pasara por allí o habría acabado dandose un buen golpe contra el suelo. Yamazaki cogió a su rey y se lo llevó al palacio donde fue tratado, aunque apenas algo se podía hacer, habían negado su existencia, la mejor forma de matar a un hada, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la vida se escapaba poco a poco sin que se pudiera evitar, dejando al hada cada vez más debil hasta que esta se volvía polvo.

Yamazaki Sousuke veía a su rey desvanecerse, primero se volvía transparente y luego les desaparecian las alas, para por último desaparecer todo el cuerpo. Makoto lo miraba, extrañamente tenía una expresión de pza, por fin venía el descanso que tanto había anhelado, su corazón dejaría de sufrir.

-Sousuke-lo llamó con la voz quedada el joven se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado- tengo que pedirte un favor, llévame al árbol de cerezo, quiero...desvanecerme ahí.

-No debería moverse, eso solo acelerará el proceso

-Por favor Sousuke -le rogó y el chico de ojos azules cielo no pudo sino aceptar.-gracias.

Sosuke llevó a Makoto como si fuera una princesa al árbol, sus alas ya habían desaparecido y no podía volar, aterrizó en el árbol y ambos tomaron su froma humana, las hojas rosadas de los cerezos estaban caidas, Sousuke depositó a Makoto sobre estas como si fuera una cama, recibiendo una sonrisa de Makoto y el anillo que lo catalogaba como el rey regente hasta que el hermano menor de Makoto, Ren, tuviera la edad suficiente como para reinar.

-cuida de ellos-pidió.

-Lo juro- prometió arrodillándose.

-El cielo esta hermoso hoy -suspiró mirando las estrellas y la luna llena, eso solo le hizo pensar en Haruka y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- Haru...me hubiera gustado verte por úlima...vez- y esas amatistas se cerraron para no volver a abrirse, el cuerpo de Makoto empezó a volverse polvo, un polvo dorado que se elevaba en el aire, Sousuke aguantaba las lágrimas, Makoto había sido un buen rey el tiempo que lo habían tenido, el se encargaría de continuar su legado.

-¿Makoto? -dijo una voz a su espalda haciendole girar para encontrarse con Haruka. -¿que le has hecho a Makoto?

-¿yo? mas bien deberías preguntar qué le has hecho tu, bastardo-gruñó sousuke avanzando hacia Haruka, ese humano que se había llevado a su rey. -tu lo has matado.

-¿Makoto esta...-no podía creerlo, Sousuke le agarró por el cuello y le alzó en vilo.

-¡Negaste su existencia!-y entonces Haruka recordó que esa era la forma de matar a un hada.- ¡tu lo mataste maldito humano!

-Yo no quería...-¿que era ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad? ¿porque sentía como si su mundo se hubiera destruído? ¿como si toda la alegría del mundo se hubiera ido lejos? ¿por que sentía como si se le hubiera roto el corazón?- yo...

-Te odio Haruka Nanase, nos has quitado a nuestro rey, tu lo has matado -Sousuke le soltó y cayó al suelo- debería matarte ahora mismo, pero eso no es lo que él querría, además es mejor castigo que sufras toda tu vida por matar a alguien que te amaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Makoto...me...

-Vive y sufre Haruka Nanase y no te vuelvas a acercar a ninguno de nosotros

Y aguantando las lágrimas Sousuke Yamazaki se marchó de allí, tenía una noticia que dar y un reino que gobernar. Quien no aguantó las lágrimas fue Haruka, lloró y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, había perdido a alguine muy importante para él y recien se daba cuenta de cuanto le importaba, el en verdad, a quien amaba era a Makoto, no a Rin.

El compromiso fue anulado entre ambos reinos, el rey Haruka no contrajo nunca matrimonio, sin embargo tomó como heredero a un niño de ojos rosados y cabellos rubios llamado Nagisa al que educó y crió como si fuera suyo. El tiempo pasó y Haruka ya contaba con noventa años, su hijo Nagisa ya estaba en el trono, casado con Rei Ryugazaki, un conde del reino, y gobernaba con justicia, y aquella tarde, Haruka se sentó a la sombra del árbol de cerezo y se quedó dormido.

-Si que has tardado Haru-chan.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

-Lo hubiera cambiado todo -dijo acariciando esas alas de brillante color esmeralda, notando unos fuertes brazos rodearle la cintura, haciendole sonreir.

-Puedo decirlo ahora, si gustas-se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa escapó de los labios del mas alto- te amo Haruka.

-Me has hecho esperar mas de ochenta años para escuchar esas palabras.

-Tenemos toda la eternidad para que las escuches todas las veces que quieras

-Eres un idiota Makoto

Y aquella noche cuando Nagisa encontró a aquel que era su padre, le vio de la mano con un ser alto y con alas verdes que se lo llevaba, a parecer era hora para su padre de estar con quien amaba


End file.
